1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for recommending websites to a user.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Most major web browsers implement the function of websites recommendation or navigation recommendation, which automatically provides a list of websites that a user of the web browser is most likely to visit before the user enters the website address. For example, GOOGLE CHROME's default page shows the most-visited-sites every time when the user opens the browser or a new tab of the browser. In addition to the default page, some web browsers, such as CHROME and FIREFOX, automatically show the most-visited-sites in their address bars when the user starts to type in the address bar. The recommendation is made based on visit frequency, visit recency, and website bookmarks saved by the user.
However, when making the recommendation, the known solutions consider each website individually and do not take their temporal relationship into consideration. For example, none of the known solutions aggregates different websites that were frequently visited in the similar time spans when making the recommendation. In other words, the known solutions do not perform temporal studies of user activities or multiple website suggestions for quick navigation. Moreover, users have to manually bookmark and open up the recommended frequently visited websites one by one even after the known solutions have made the recommendation.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for recommending websites to a user to solve the above-mentioned problems.